Doctor
Ich werde sie zerschneiden (I will cut you apart) - The Doctor The Doctor is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. They serve a similar role to the Faceless, being a large meat shield for smaller enemies and are about as common on all difficulty levels. Physical Description The Doctor's appearance is reminiscent of the famous Frankenstein monster. They have a very imposing figure that is amplified by their sheer height. They are the tallest enemy in the game, towering over the player and any other enemy that stands near them. The Doctor's head and face are similar to the Cutter's in that they seem to lack a nose or mouth though they do have clearly visible eyes that are pure white. There are also multiple sets of spikes protruding out from the top and sides of their head. The rest of their body is overall featureless save for a few open gashes and sets of spikes on their chest, shoulders and back. More spikes can be seen on the back of the Doctors left hand which is otherwise normal looking. Their right hand however has several large claws sticking out of it that are used to attack once the Doctor gets close enough to his victim. The Doctor is clothed in a lab coat that is open in the front leaving his chest and abdomen exposed and also has a large hole in the back. He wears a pair of green pants as well. Sound Effects While wandering the map. the Doctor can be heard muttering some his different voice lines such as "Wir brauchen neue Patienten" ''or "Wo ist das Frischfleisch?". When he spots the player, he will switch to different lines which are usually ''"Sie sind ein Patient" ''and ''"Ich werde sie zerschneiden". ''When killed, he will let out a few pained moans before exhaling his final breath. Combat Description There are two different types of Doctors that the player can encounter: The Drowned Surgeon and the Lobotomized Doctor. The Drowned Surgeon is recognized by his dark green skin. Once they have spotted the player, they will slowly walk towards them in a straight line, occasionally making some random turns while randomly throwing green fireballs at the player that deal heavy damage. The fireballs travel quickly in a straight line and have no homing ability. Once close enough, the Drowned Surgeon will then slash at the player with his claws also dealing heavy damage. The Drowned Surgeon has about as much health as a regular Faceless so the player is advised to use a powerful weapon such as the Super Shotgun or Magnum Pistol to kill them quickly. The Lobotomized Doctor is recognized by his red skin. They seem to be slightly rarer than Drowned Surgeons but follow the same attack pattern. Walking towards the player while throwing fireballs and using their claws once close enough. There is an important advantage that the Lobotomized Doctor holds over the Drowned Surgeon however. They have nearly twice as much health making them an even more effective meat shield. Again, the player should use a powerful weapon against them. It is important to avoid getting cornered by the Doctor since their melee attack can kill even an armored player very quickly. The Doctor cannot use the Demon Speed ability but none the less, his large pool of health is usually enough to allow him to get dangerously close to the player before he can be killed. So the player should try to stay in more open areas where they have space to maneuver around and keep their distance from the Doctor. Rotten Doctor ''Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Doctor can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. It behaves exactly like the regular Doctor except it can shoot a spread of three fireballs at once instead of just one dealing much more damage. Voice Lines The Doctor is currently the only enemy in UNLOVED who clearly speaks in a human language (German specifically). Below is a list of all the Doctor's known lines: General Tips - Since the Doctor's fireballs do not have any homing ability, they're usually easy to dodge but can still pose a danger at close range due to their speed - Due to their slow speed and large health pool, Doctors can make potentially good life leech targets for players using a Kukri build though their fireball attack makes this risky. Circle-strafing along with hit and run tactics can help mitigate this risk - The Doctor may be a slow, easy target but he can take a lot of damage before dying. Make sure you have space to maneuver around him so you can avoid his fireballs and not get cornered Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The counterparts for the Drowned Surgeon and Lobotomized Doctor are the Hell Knight and Baron of Hell respectively Gallery Category:Enemies